Innocent
by Evolver-Blue
Summary: Red and Green both like Blue. Red hides it but Green doesn't. Will Red be able to handle Green and Blue being a couple? Ships: OldRival, Lucky, Special, Frantic, Mangaquest. Green is the male and Blue the female.


**Green's POV**

"I'm innocent!" Red shouted.

"Sure you are, then how do you explain THIS?!" Blue said pointing at the screen, she played a video of Red taking her candy.

What a pesky girl, she turned someone taking her chocolate bar into an entire crime scene. She was shouting at everyone but I didn't really listen.

"GREEN" Blue shouted in front of me, oh god she was really close, a little too close for comfort.

"..."

She saw I didn't feel comfortable being so close so she backed away a little. Nonetheless she kept shouting at me.

"So, Green, the one who never says anything. Did you steal my chocolate?!"

I nodded. I didn't actually steal it but I'm so tired of this drama.

"You realise this means you can and will be punished for this right?"

I nodded again.

"So, Red. Help me think of a punishment."

"Pesky girl" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know a punishment?" Gold shouted.

"And that is?" Blue asked.

"Green and Blue have to be a couple for a week"

Wait what…. I felt myself turn into a tomato.

"And how exactly is that a punishment?" Red asked.

"We all know Green has a huuuuugggeee crush on Blue, it's more of a reward than anything."

All I managed to do was give him a 'not cool man' look.

"See, he's mad because I told you guys his 'secret'." he used finger quotes on the last part. But it was true, I did in fact like Blue. And I thought the only person who knew was Red, I guess not.

"Awww, Green is blushing. He really does like Blue" Ruby teased.

I saw Blue also blushing, speechless of what to do or how to react. Sapphire and Yellow were giggling. Red, Ruby and Gold smirking. Blue and I emotionlessly blushing. If that's even possible, well if anyone could do that, it would be me.

 **Blue's POV**

"Wait, wait wait. Green, you like me?" I asked, I was still in shock.

"Well uhm, I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time but erm yeah. I like you." Green responded.

Green Oak likes me… Green Oak likes _me._ Well I feel the same way but should I tell him? Right now? I guess I have to…

"I uhm… I like you too Green." I quickly said.

"Sorry Blue, but I didn't quite catch that could you repeat that?" Gold smirked.

"I said I also like you Green" I shouted.

"Well, let's leave the two lovebirds alone guys." Crystal said, after that everyone left the lab.

 **Normal POV**

Everyone left the lab leaving Blue and Green behind, of course Gold was smart enough to put a camera and microphone inside, so they could hear Blue and Green's conversation.

 **Green's POV**

"So..." I said.

"Does this mean we're like together now?"

"I guess so..."

 _Come on coward._

What?!

 _Go up to her and do it._

Do what?! And who are you anyway?

 _Kiss her. And I'm your subconscious._

Now? And no way you are me.

 _Yes now! Go up to her and do it. You do know that if you don't listen to me I can just control you right._

But I…..

Suddenly I felt myself standing up and walking to Blue. I felt myself leaning towards her and kissing her on her forehead. Then I said, "If that's what you want."

 **Gold's POV**

"OMG, Green just kissed her!" I shouted.

"SHHH" everyone whispered.

"Woah, I never thought Green would be the one making the first move." Red added.

"I did, from the outside he may look innocent and quiet, but deep deep inside he's just like me." I said.

"Green isn't a pervert." Crystal said.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" I shout-whispered.

Everyone looked at me with their eyebrows raised giving me a "Sure you aren't.." look.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a move on Crystal yet." Red smirked.

Well, I like her and tease flirt with her a lot. But, she's my best friend and I don't wanna ruin that for anyone. And what Red said made me blush.

 **Blue's POV**

"If that's what you want." Green said after kissing me on my forehead. Suddenly I felt like a fairy turned me into a boiling tomato or something like that.

"Uhm yeah of course I do!" I said unsure of myself.

"So.."

"So…"

"So..."

"..."

"..."

"Blue, do you know that this was happening the whole time?" he said walking to the door, opening it. Ruby, Red, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire and Yellow fell in.

"What the hell was that for!" They shouted.

"That was for spying on us."

"We didn't spy, we couldn't see you." Ruby answered.

"Oh really?" Green said pointing at the camera.

"So what you're saying is, even though you knew we we're watching, you kissed her?"

"It was just on her forehead and I literally could not control myself."

"So now you're playing innocent you little pervert."

"Gold, are you kidding me? _You_ out of all people all calling _me_ a pervert."

"Okay that's enough!" I shouted.

They both rolled their eyes.

Gold smirked, instead of me he was the one planning schemes this time...


End file.
